Marth the Swordsman that did
by El Oni
Summary: Marth enters the Super Smash Bros Melee tournament! How will he do? Not even I the author know. Sarcasm Rated T for later Chapters. Next Chapter: How will Link react to what the mysterious person found out?
1. The new swordsman

1A/N This is my second story. Yay! Anyway, this is about Marth, and how he did in Super Smash Bros Melee. Disclaimer: I don't own SSBM or anything Video-game related.

"So Marth of Altea, do you think you can be a good Smasher?" Master Hand asked the one known as Marth.

"Yes, I am a very good sword fighter." Marth replied back.

"A sword fighter huh, well that's good, now Link will have a partner to train with." Master Hand said.

"There is another sword fighter here?" Marth asked the floating hand. The young man dressed in blue seemed interested.

"Yes, he is from a country known as Hyrule, he won the tournament last year." Master Hand told him.

"Could I meet him?" Marth asked. Master Hand nodded his er, self and pushed a button next to the intercom.

"Attention Smashers, could Link please report to my office." The glove said to the intercom. About 2 minutes later, a young man in green came trough the door.

"Yes what is it you need Master Hand?" The man asked.

"Well Link, as you know might know we have a new Smasher, his name is Marth." The glove spoke to the Hylian.

"I see, do you want me to show him around?" Link asked.

"Yes, show him around please." Master Hand commanded. Link looked over to Marth, and Marth looked over to Link.

"Alright then, let's go Marth!" Link told the Altean. Marth nodded and the two walked out of the room.

"Hmm, Marth did very well on his test, he beat Link's test results too." Master Hand said to himself, as he looked through the boy's file.

Meanwhile, the two swordsman were taking a look around the mansion. "Okay, so we already saw the kitchen, living room, arena section room, and courtyard." Link said to Marth.

"Could we see my room please?" Marth asked.

"Oh... whoops, let's go then." Link led Marth to his room which was upstairs. As they walked Marth decided to start a conversation.

"So Link, you won the tournament last year right?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, I won it," Link said. "why do you ask?"

"No reason, just making sure." Marth told the Hylian.

"Yeah, but we only had 12 combatants and 4 came late." Link stated.

"I see." Marth said simply. The two finally found Marth's room. Marth took his key and unlocked it. The two stepped inside and looked around. The walls were painted a dark blue and Marth's bags were already in the room. There was even a door leading to his own bathroom.

"Wow, I get this nice of a room? Marth asked.

"Well, at least until we get more people, then you'll probably get a roommate." Link informed the prince.

"We'll get new people?" The Altean asked.

"Yeah, usually it's when we fight so many matches, after we fought 400 Master hand decided to hire a new Smasher, he chose you." Link explained.

"Oh, alright then." Marth was still a bit puzzled but he understood. Link then made his way for the door.

"Yeah well I have to go, see you later Marth!" Link told the prince as he walked out Marth's room.

Marth decided to unpack his things. After that he decided to take a shower. After his shower Marth decided to head to bed. It was 10:30 but he wanted to be rested for tomorrow. Tomorrow he meets the rest of the Smashers.

A/N Well that's it for chapter 1. I'll put more up later. Also the test Master Hand was referring to was a field course where you fought fighting wire frames.


	2. Young Link's prank and Marth's battle!

1**A/N Sorry if that chapter was bad I'm new at this. This one should be better as Marth fights his first battle! Go Marth!**

**Marth: Yay me!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Marth's alarm clock went off like a mad clock. He groaned and turned it off. Marth got up from his bed and went to brush his teeth. When he came out of his bathroom he noticed the time.

"What the hell!" He swore. It was 5:00 AM. He set his alarm clock for 8:00 AM, fifteen minutes before breakfast starts. He pondered the thought of who could've done it. He then remembered what Link told him.

_(Flashback)_

"_Alright Marth, shall we tour the arena selection room next?" Link asked the prince._

"_Yeah, let's go there." Marth replied. The two headed for a room with a large screen and 6 glowing panels_.

"_Hey wait, I thought only 4 could fight at a time?" Marth asked the Hylian. Link turned to Marth._

"_Well you see,_ _there is a certain mode where you fight 4-5 wire creatures and_ _we use those_." _Link explained. Marth nodded._

'_Oh, those fighting wire frames, we fought on the test?" Marth said recalling his experience with_ _those things._

"_Yeah that's them." Link said. The two began to look around the place. Right before they were going to leave a voice called to them._

"_Hey older-me!" A voice called to the two swordsman. (A/N_ _I bet we know who this is right?)_

_Marth and Link turned around to see Young Link._

"_Oh, hey mini-me, what's up?"_ _Link asked his younger-self._

"_Well, you see... I kind of spent all my money on um," Young Link began but was cut off by a unamused Link._

"_You spent it all on candy right?" Link asked rolling his eyes. _

"_Well, yeah... I did" Young Link admitted. Link sighed and handed him a purple rupee. Young Link greedily took it._

"_Thanks older-me!" And with that he ran off. Link sighed, he'd probably waste it on toys which _

_he would lose in like a week._

_All that time the two Links were talking Marth was standing there confused. "Um, Link, who was that, he looked like you." Marth asked confused. Link tuned to Marth._

"_Oh, that's me from 7 years ago, Master Hand brought him here for the tournament from a different time period." Link explained understanding it all. Marth however was still baffled._

"_Umm, okay then." The Altean said._

"_Yeah, I know it's kind of confusing but you'll understand eventually, also one thing you have to know, Young Link loves to pull pranks on all the newcomers." Link explained. Marth nodded and the two went off to continue their tour._

_(End flashback)_

"Damn him." Marth muttered. He sighed and wondered what to do. Most likely he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. It was a habit he had. Once he was up he couldn't fall asleep for awhile.He then thought of an idea. Why not train in the Smash room?

Marth quickly and quietly crept down the hallway and scurried down the stairs. He found the room and went in. However, unknown to him someone has been following him.

"The prince looked around the room. It was empty, (duh) and was dark too. (Double duh.) Anyway, he stepped on the panel and chose his options. He decided on the following

Level 6 Young Link.

Stock mode 3 lives.

Hyrule temple.

He then stepped on the pad and disappeared. It began to load. But, that mysterious follower just happened to be Young Link.He smirked and quickly went to the menu. He then changed Young Link's stats to level 9 and three against one.

In other words it was Marth versus 3 Young Links all on a team. Young Link chuckled and left. Unknown to him he dropped his hookshot.

Marth fell to the ground and checked his surroundings. It was a damaged place but was still beautiful. He then heard the announcer say something that almost made him faint.

MARTH VERSUS TEAM YOUNG LINK! The announcer boomed.

"W- WHAT!" Marth yelled.He wondered what was happening but as he was thinking an arrow struck him.

"Ahh, what the..?" Marth then noticed 3 Young Links armed with their bows. Marth ran out of the way, just avoiding the arrows.

"I have no choice but to fight." He decided. So Marth charged out in the open with his sword unsheathed. The Link's noticed him and shot at him but he was too quick and blocked them all. Marth leaped up in the air blocking an arrow and struck a Young Link in the head. He was sent back right into a bomb.

The other two began to charge him.He countered their short blades and slashed one back. The other one however he grabbed and began to beat the heck out of him. He then threw him off the field.

He smirked but 2 bombs were sent his way. He dodged the first one but was hit by the second. The other two Links were back already! Marth cursed and dashed towards them. The two Link's prepared their bows and fired. Marth quickly jumped over them and charged his dolphin slash. He unleashed it on the Links and they were sent flying.

Marth was getting tired but continued to fight.He saw a heart container and leaped for it. He picked it up and recovered his health. The 3 Links saw this and gasped. Marth ran at them and preformed many combos finishing two of them off for good. It was him and the last one now.

Marth was grinning like crazy. He had this won. A star fell from the sky and Marth leaped for it as well as the Young Link. Young Link almost reached it, but was met with cold steel.Marth grabbed the star and looked at the helpless boy.

He smirked and ran to the CPU, he then grabbed the Link and threw him up in the air. He charged his sword and with great force, sent it upwards right into the poor CPU's body. Marth watched as the Young Link disappeared off the screen.

"GAME!" The announcer boomed.Marth was teleported back to Smash room. When he got there he saw that it was 8:15. He smiled.

"That was an awesome fight." He thought. Before he left he noticed something. A hookshot.

"So it was him." Marth frowned. He then ran to the kitchen to grab some food and confront his friend's younger self. But... unbeknownst to Marth, two certain hands were watching him...

"Master do you think he can..?" Asked a hand.

"Yes Crazy, he may be the one... we should observe him more though... see if he has a chance." Master Hand replied.

"Right... now let's go get some breakfast!" Crazy stated before flying out of the room to the kitchen.

Master Hand sighed. "This man, Marth... I hope he is the one to save..." Master Hand began but was cut off by Crazy.

"Hey Master Peach made bacon!" Crazy yelled from downstairs. Master Hand leaped from the er, air and made his way downstairs. He loved bacon!

**A/N Ooh, a mystery! What were Master and Crazy talking about? How will Marth deal with Young Link? And most importantly when will the romantic stuff happen? Only I Luke95 know. FEAR ME MORTALS FEAR ME! Gets hit in the face by a shoe HEY! WHO DID THAT!**


	3. Marth's revenge and romance!

1**A/N Alright the moment you've all been waiting for! Chapter 3. Although this one is a bit longer, it's still good. At least I hope it is...**

Marth was angrily stomping down the stairs to breakfast, determined to find a certain brat. "When I find that kid, he's going to wish he never messed with me!" Marth yelled to no one in particular.

Meanwhile at the dinner table things were as they always are.

"Hey that puffball stole my toast!"

"Cry me a river Falcon."

"Well maybe I will!"

"Hey, where's Marth?"

"Who?"

"The new guy, you know the blue hair swordsman."

"Never heard of him."

"Guys the lawn has to be cut again."

"Ah son of a bi..."

"There will be no swearing in front of the children!"

"Well excuuuuese me princess."

"Why you little..."

"Get a room ya elves!"

"Shut it before I come over there and kick your worthless ass!"

"Haha, Link swore!"

"Link how could you!"

"So... guys who's cutting the grass?"

Silence...

"I wish our grass was emo so It would cut itself.

More silence...

"AHAHAHAH, THAT WAS SOOO FUNNY!"

"Shut up Falcon."

"Wah."

After that Marth walked in. Young Link saw him and was about to run when he ran into Peach. Unfortunately for the young Hylian, he landed in a um, "spot" and the pervert inside of him got the better of him.

It took about 5 seconds for Peach to layeth the smacketh on Young Link. Marth smirked and saw his chance and walked over to the defenseless boy.

"Why hello there shorty, how are you doing today?"Marth asked, an evil smirk forming on his face.

"Eh heh heh, good?" Young Link replied, a yellow spot forming on his skir- I mean heroic non-girly outfit!

"Heh heh, well you must have had fun, messing with me huh?" Marth asked.

"Uh, I didn't do it!" Young Link said trying to defend himself.

"Oh, is that so, then why did I find your hookshot in the Smash Arena?" Marth questioned.

"Uh, um, ah crap." The young hylian was defeated. Marth chuckled. He grabbed the boy.

"Well then, I guess this should be a decent punishment hmm?" Marth said, raising his fist. When his fist was about to hit the boy, a hand stopped him.

"Hold it!" A female voice ordered. Marth turned around to see... um... er... oh yeah! Zelda of Hyrule!

"Why, the brat deserves it." Marth said, eyeing the princess.

"You should never hit a child." Zelda said in a mature matter.

"But it's Young Link!" The other smashers said in unison.

"I know, but he is my friend." Zelda said.

"He is?" The smashers said confused.

"I am?" Young Link asked confused.

"Fine, I'll stop." Marth said. He threw the boy to the ground and took his seat.

"Good boy." Zelda said like master training a dog. Marth glared at her. She smiled back and went back to eating her cereal. He sighed, and grabbed a some waffles.

"Hey those were my waffles!" Captain Falcon said.

"Too bad, Marth got them first." Zelda said sticking up for the prince.

"Bah, everyone hates me!" C. Falcon said running out of the room crying.

"Too bad C. Falcon wasn't the grass. Falco said. Everyone laughed at that. All of a sudden two huge hands crashed through the ceiling.

"AHHH! It's the apocalypse!" Luigi shouted ducking under his chair.

"Shut up, it is us your dictato- I mean friends, Crazy and Master Hand!" Crazy announced.

"Yeah yeah, we don't give a crap." Ganondorf sneered.

"Yes well we have match today!" Master Hand announced. Everyone cheered. A chance to kck the crud out of each other was always good news.

"Yes, today's match is... Marth, versus Young Link, versus the Ice Climbers versus Zelda!" Crazy informed the smashers. Young Link stared in horror. Marth smirked. The Ice Climbers said noting. And Zelda looked around nervously.

So the smashers all went to the Smash Arena and set up da rules.

They decided on the following:

2 stock match.

No time limit.

No items.

Fountain of dreams.

"READY," The announcer began. Marth unsheathed his sword as well as Young Link.

"SET," Zelda readied a fighting pose and the Ice Climbers prepared their hammers.

"GO!" All at once the four smashers charged. Marth took the lead by smacking the Ice Climbers with his blade. He then grabbed Young Link and threw him to the ground. Zelda however unleashed a Din' fire which hit the prince. And she grabbed him. He broke free and grabbed her, and threw her to the ground.

By this time the Ice Climbers decided to fight Young Link while Marth took on Zelda. Marth charged the princess. She thought he was going to stay on the ground, so she charged her smash move. But, he leaped up in the air, and right behind her. Zelda was open to an attack and Marth grabbed her and threw her down below. Zelda was confused, he could've done a much better move. She prepared to jump back on.

She then looked up to see Marth jumping off, he grabbed his sword and rammed it down on her face. She was sent flying into the pit below.

Meanwhile the Ice Climbers were being thrown around as Young Link beat the crap out of them. He threw them close to Marth who saw it and charged his blade. "Dolphin Slash!" He yelled as he struck the pair out of the court.

By this time Zelda was back and she charged Marth. He prepared his sword, but the princess tripped. Marth was about to attack but stopped she fell but, in this distraction tripped him. He fell down but also tripped Zelda. The two were now on top of each other. In an awkward position too.

The two stopped and just looked at each other. Marth then realized where his hand was. (A/N okay hint: it was below her head but above her stomach...) "Oh, sorry Zelda, I didn't know my hand was there..." Marth said, his face looked like a tomato. Zelda also blushed.

"Umm, it's okay... shall we continue are fight?" Zelda asked nervously.

"Yeah." Marth said. The two charged exchanging blows. In the end however Marth knocked her out with a combo move. He noticed Young Link was just finishing off the Ice Climbers. He smirked. Marth still had two lives left. Young Link and the Ice climbers only had one, and they were pretty tired too.

He charged the two. They were too busy fighting to notice, until it was too late. "Dolphin slash!" Marth yelled out as he swung his sword and nailed both of them. The 3 fighters were sent out of the ring.

"GAME!" The announcer boomed. Marth was teleported back to the room where everyone cheered. Link looked a bit upset about the whole incident, but Zelda wasn't his girlfriend anymore.

Marth went back to his room and took a cold shower. Thoughts about Zelda running through his mind. She didn't move either...

After his shower he went downstairs for Dinner. Along the way the royal princess of Hyrule stopped him. "Umm, Marth?" Zelda asked him.

"Yes?" He asked growing nervous.

"Well, um..." She paused and looked at him. Noticing all his features. She slowly closed the gap. Marth saw it coming and was beginning to panic. He knew what was coming. Zelda pressed her lips against his. Marth had no intention of pulling out and he deepened the kiss. He put his arm around Zelda's waste. He heard her giggle and smiled in his mind.

After about a minute or two they broke apart. Both out of breath. The blushed but smiled.

"Marth, I... you are a great kisser." Zelda managed to say, blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Thanks, maybe we could do this again?" Marth asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that would be nice... so see you at dinner." Zelda said walking to the grand hall to get dinner.

"Okay, see you there." Marth said. He smiled, in two days he had a friend who liked him more than just a friend. And she was hot too. Hopefully he could become more with her.

Meanwhile Zelda was thinking the exact same thing. However unknown to the two, someone had just recorded what happened. "Heh heh, when Link sees this he'll blow a fuse for sure." The shadowy figure chuckled.

**A/N Umm, yeah that's the end of Chapter 4! Leave a review on your way out please.**


End file.
